The derivation of a single scattering distribution (SSD) from a collected electron energy loss (EELS) plural scattering spectrum (PSS) may fail if the collected spectrum incorrectly represents the amount of plural scattering. Errors in elemental edge identification and quantitation for the thicker (greater than about 1000A in carbon for 100keV beam energy) biological specimen are then compounded. In order to determine the experimental condition which is the source of the particular error in the collected spectrum, software was written to generate plural scattering spectra from a given single scattering distribution. These spectra were generated with modifications to simulate the effects of various experimental conditions that cause the amount of plural scattering to be incorrectly estimated in a collected spectrum. The derived incorrect SSD's were catalogued with the experimental condition that is the source of the particular distribution. This catalogue will help the investigator to identify and correct the experimental conditions which have modified the collected plural scattering spectra. This should yield greater accuracy in edge identification and quantitation.